


146: “Luck? Nope. Skills.” - “If it’s skill then do it again.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [146]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bottle Flipping, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	146: “Luck? Nope. Skills.” - “If it’s skill then do it again.”

**146: “Luck? Nope. Skills.” - “If it’s skill then do it again.”**

* * *

"How much longer are you gonna keep doing this?" Tyler demanded watching as Reid tried to do the stupid water bottle flip thing for the seventeenth time. Despite how childish the game was, a determined look on his face was absolutely adorable and it was good to have a break from Reid's usual crazy behavior. After another twenty attempted flips the bottle finally landed perfectly and Reid smirked as he locked eyes with Tyler.

“I told you I could do it.” Reid approached with a biggest smirk.

"I'm pretty positive you used your powers towards the end because it was taking you so long." Tyler told him raising an eyebrow crossing his arms across his chest. “You just got lucky.”

Reid scoffed, “Luck? Nope. Skills.”

“Alright if it’s skill do it again.” Tyler challenged with a cocky smile knowing he wouldn’t be able to do it.

“Just watch. I got this.” Reid hissed before picking up the water bottle and throwing it again. Just like before the bottle fell.


End file.
